


SHY

by parallelcurtains



Series: Social Media AUs [10]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Even is a famous singer, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Famous!AU, Feels, Flirting, Isak is his biggest fan, Jealousy, Lies, M/M, Online Relationship, Social Media, a lot of dumbness, and shy, jonas is literally the only straight person in the room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 177
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelcurtains/pseuds/parallelcurtains
Summary: Even is a famous singer, Isak is one of his biggest fans running a popular stan account. In real life, Isak is all shy and sweet; online he's all confidence and thirst. However, he has no idea that one of his followers is Even's second account.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, suprise F/F couple you'd never expect
Series: Social Media AUs [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926439
Comments: 180
Kudos: 187
Collections: Isak and Even in other universes





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my faves, I guess... and also the one that was most popular over on Twitter.  
> I guess it's because I used an idea of the wonderfully talented [isakforelsket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaksforelsket)
> 
> \- it was a prompt she posted on her Twitter and that she allowed me to use and make it into an AU. So here's that.
> 
> If you haven't read Social Media AUs before, it might take some time to get used to it. But basically, the story is made up of chats, tweets, and Instagram posts. The first part of my AUs is always a character introduction done by showing their Twitter (and sometimes Instagram profiles). I also like to use music in a way and I recommend listening to the songs I use (ksksks, no I do not have a great taste in music but they fit the story) and sometimes other elements. And there are written parts, too. You'll get the hang of it! :-) <3
> 
> Other things to mention:  
> \- English is not my first language + nothing of this is proof-read, mostly not even by myself because I'm lazy af.  
> \- I eventually started to bother with the little time stamps on the posts, so they should be correct usually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the teaser works.  
> Song: Alexander Stewart - SHY


	2. Introductions: Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Useful background info:  
> \- Even is Norway's most famous singer/songwriter & everybody's darling, his career skyrocketed about 2 yrs ago after he has started out as a YouTube cover artist  
> \- SONJA is an upcoming singer in a fake relationship with Even, solely for publicity purposes

**Even's offical accounts:**

**Even's private accounts:**

**Even's secret stan account:**

**Yousef - Even's best friend and the only person he truly trusts (after too many people have exploited and used him for his fame):**

**Chris, Even's manager, and SONJA, upcoming singer and Even's fake girlfriend:**


	3. Introductions: Isak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Useful background info:  
> \- Isak has just started university and moved into a flat share with Jonas and Eva  
> \- he has followed Even's career since his beginnings on YT and has developed a little celebrity crush he can't quite get over  
> \- he runs a popular stan/thirst account he once started when drunk

**Isak's private accounts:**

**And his "secret", very public stan account:**

**And finally, Isak's flatmates and friends, Jonas and Eva (who had an amicably break-up after high school and are good friends now):**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are they the same person?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even will have a new single out soon. Isak is excited.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flatshare evening!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like fun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva and her boys.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not in the mood for PR work - but it has to be done!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee date.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous and petty.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Even, what are you doing?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even's new single is out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even needs to know what Isak thinks and they talk for the first time in the DMs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They like each other so much that Isak was late to tweet on his stan account.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even tells his best friend about Isak.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promo day!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even likes what he saw on Isak's Twitter. 😏


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 1 in Norway.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak follows e.'s advice.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cuddles for Isak... or maybe not.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even finds out about Isak's message... and has a little like-accident.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is dying.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day with the best friend.


	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone leaked private pics and Isak is mad.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the long-awaited reply from Even.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if Isak will survive this...


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little discussion of what Even's reply might or might not mean.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, stream "Alt er love" by Even Bech Naesheim


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak's loml gave an interview.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The songwriting is going great... not.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even talks to Isak to distract himself from his writer's block... on top of, he finds some inspiration.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 😘


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak still can't deal with the attention he suddenly gets.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit at the studio.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even cooks for Chris.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, Isak, you're definitely not crushing at all.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some ridiculous flirting right there.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shhhhh, I'll tell you a secret: they are so far gone for each other, it hurts.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas tries to tell Isak to be careful.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yousef tries to do the same for Even.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even gives a first glimpse into one of his new songs.... (it sounds familiar?!)


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is confused, to say the least.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his confusion, he once again turns to e.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, Even, you did not think this through.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even sweettalking himself out of this mess.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even has had enough and needs Chris to help him with finally coming out publically.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Isak's flatmates convince him to go out.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak complains about the party and snatches e.'s phone number in the process.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time!


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you see someone at the club you didn't expect to find there.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak can't handle it.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a surprise in the kitchen the next morning.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still drunk?


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's SONJA in their kitchen and yes, Isak doesn't approve.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Eva and him are fighting now...


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak tells e. about Even's girlfriend cheating.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even talks to Sonja about what he was told.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is still unsure how to handle the situation + he finds out something about e.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Isak, you wish.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva is forgiven.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even will record his new album soon.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonja visits the studio during recording.


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak doesn't like it.


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak feels trapped in a moral conflict.


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And he can't take it any longer.


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Isak, if only you knew...


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Even, you are.


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yousef gets updated on everything that's been happening.


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris finally managed to talk his dad into agreement.


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Even can come out. ❤️

Hey you lovely people,

Here is something, I've been meaning to tell you for a long time but there just never seemed to be the right moment to do it. And some other things that are not really worth getting into were also standing in my way... anyway, now, with my new album coming up, it is the perfect time! The new album is gonna be even more personal, so it seems right to also get more personal with you on another level.

So, what I'm meaning to tell you is that I am pansexual. For those of you who have no clue: it means that I am attracted to people regardless of gender and that gender doesn't play a role in my attraction towards people. But this is, of course, only how I define this for myself. Many people have different definitions they use and more importantly, different ways of experiencing their sexuality. So, if you're actually interested in that, go inform yourself and don't just assume everyone who's pansexual feels the same way as I do.

For those of you who might struggle with their sexual identity: don't pressure yourself! Acceptance is a process and it takes longer for some than for others. There is no "right" time and no right pace to do this in... you do you. Just never forget to be kind to yourself and love yourself. You're good the way you are and you're loved! Maybe me telling you all of this, will help you on your journey - at least that's what I hope for. I accept you exactly the way you are and the people who love you, will too! Stay strong and stay amazing, unique, and beautiful. For those of you who are homophobic or transphobic or anything of the likes: I kindly ask you to reconsider and educate yourself. If you keep on thinking like that: please don't listen to my music anymore. Thank you.

Guys, I really love you all so much. Thank you for your constant support, your lovely messages, and your kind words. It means the world to me to feel your love every day. Can't wait to see you all again on the next tour or wherever our paths might cross.

All the love, Even


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even is relieved.


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonja is happy for him, even if it makes things harder for her.


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A win for the gays!


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a fact that Even looks at Isak in a romantic way. (right?)


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay panic.


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible to fall in love online?


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it too much?


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak has had a crush on Even since the beginning... but now there's this another guy from the internet...


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even's mind = blown!


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yousef gives Even some advice and even if he doesn't like it, Even knows he's right.


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even asks for some time. Isak makes a wild guess and doesn't realize how right he is.


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're so far gone...


	85. Chapter 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good night.


	86. Chapter 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They and their cute-ass banter.


	87. Chapter 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even has breakfast with Yousef and later Chris.


	88. Chapter 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even makes a big, big mistake. Hopefully, no one saw.


	89. Chapter 89

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Isak's sure he only imagined it...


	90. Chapter 90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His little fuck-up made Even realizes that he needs to talk to Isak.


	91. Chapter 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, he asks Isak to meet him.


	92. Chapter 92

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But maybe he's too late.


	93. Chapter 93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak's brain has a system-crash.


	94. Chapter 94

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas tries to help, but it isn't really working.


	95. Chapter 95

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After confusion comes frustration.


	96. Chapter 96

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even finds out what's happened through Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please imagine that Chris tried to call Even like 5x and send him something like "where tf are you? we need to talk" before Even's reply. I forgot to put that in.


	97. Chapter 97

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even got blocked before he has the chance to explain.


	98. Chapter 98

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He feels so betrayed. :( 


	99. Chapter 99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The so-called fans are having a Twitter-feast.


	100. Chapter 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Isak deletes his stan account, Even's get suspended.


	101. Chapter 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even has another thing to admit to Chris...


	102. Chapter 102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even's official (and honest) apology.


	103. Chapter 103

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even's now playing vs. Isak's now playing

I'm in my bed  
And you're not here  
And there's no one to blame  
But the drink in my wandering hands

Forget what I said  
It's not what I meant  
And I can't take it back  
I can't unpack the baggage you left

What am I now? What am I now?  
What if I'm someone I don't want around?  
I'm falling again, I'm falling again, I'm falling  
What if I'm down?  
What if I'm out?  
What if I'm someone you won't talk about?  
I'm falling again, I'm falling again, I'm falling

You said you care  
And you missed me too  
And I'm well aware I write too many songs about you  
And the coffee's out  
At the Beachwood Cafe  
And it kills me 'cause I know we've run out of things we can say

What am I now? What am I now?  
What if I'm someone I don't want around?  
I'm falling again, I'm falling again, I'm falling  
What if I'm down?  
What if I'm out?  
What if I'm someone you won't talk about?  
I'm falling again, I'm falling again, I'm falling

And I get the feeling that you'll never need me again

Nobody knew me better  
We went where nobody goes  
Secrets that should have been guarded  
Whenever we came to blows

You said words, words I won't ever forget  
I did things, things I will always regret

The brighter the light that a love shines  
The darker the nights when it's gone  
The ones you keep close can hurt you the most

Nobody loved me better  
You got the best in me out  
We left our hearts wide open  
The worst in me could not back down

I said words, words you won't ever forget  
You did things, things you will always regret

The deeper the trust that gets broken  
The harder it is to repair  
The ones you keep close can hurt you the most

We said words, words we won't ever forget  
We did things, things we will always regret  
The higher you let your love fly  
Oh the harder you hit when it falls  
The ones you keep close, they can hurt you the most  
The ones you keep close can hurt you the most


	104. Chapter 104

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva tries to help, but Even is too hurt and angry to listen.


	105. Chapter 105

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even doesn't care about his fans, he just wants Isak to forgive him.


	106. Chapter 106

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even sends Isak a message on Insta asking him to meet him anyway.


	107. Chapter 107

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak won't go - or at least, he tries to tell himself that he won't.


	108. Chapter 108

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least he has the best flatmates/friends.


	109. Chapter 109

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a flatshare eve to distract Isak.


	110. Chapter 110

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even is glad that Isak is at least safe and sound with his friends.


	111. Chapter 111

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another scandal for Even.


	112. Chapter 112

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emergency meeting at the label.


	113. Chapter 113

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far, the meeting isn't going too great... but Chris has an idea.

Even was sitting in a big armchair in the office of Chris' dad while passively listening to them talk. Sonja was sitting in the chair next to him, listening just as motionless. They both were wary of the discussion already and when Sonja looked at him, Even nodded.

Loudly, he cleared his throat and both, Chris and his father, immediately stopped yelling at each other to look at him. Even raised his eyebrows a little and folded his hands in front of his upper body. "Maybe, since we are actually the ones being affected by this, I could say something?" he asked nonchalantly.

Chris shot him an almost warning look but Even ignored him, focusing on his father. He had never really liked him but since he had been the one to give him a chance when no one else was willing to, Even owed him and he was grateful because, without him, he wouldn't be making music. He would probably be standing behind some counter in a coffee shop or something like that. But that didn't mean he didn't dislike him.

When Bjørn nodded slowly, Even sat up. "I don't want this to be denied... I'm done with all these lies, really. Both of us are. So, I think the best thing would be to go with another apology and a statement on why we did what we did. I don't know if everyone will understand - but at least all these lies will finally stop and Sonja will be able to come out, as well."

The anger in Bjørn's face was back immediately. Whatever he had expected Even to say, it hadn't been this. "No, Even. I'm sorry that you feel bad about lying but that is what you agreed to. You signed this contract and you're bound to it. There's no way, well confirm this rumor!!! Do you have any idea what that would mean for us? No... we're going to sue them and deny everything they said."

"Why, though?" Even groaned. His head started to hurt with annoyance. "I mean, yeah... we signed the contract but maybe it's time to reconsider. I came out and Sonja's first album was quite successful - so the reasons for this are obsolete by now."

Bjørn's face grew red with anger and maybe Even was taking it too far but he didn't care anymore. He was so done with lying -especially now that this goddamn lie has probably cost him Isak.

So, if telling the truth meant leaving the label, Even will definitely consider it. But he had hope that together, the three of them would be able to convince Bjørn eventually.

For now, Even leaned back in his chair and let the old man throw another fit.

Finally, Bjørn ended and bumped his fist on the table to underline his point. Sonja next to him almost jumped out of her chair while Even merely raised his eyebrows.

Before anyone could say more, Bjørn was leaving the office, slamming the door shut behind him.

"God, I was really scared of him." Sonja was the first to speak after not having said anything for the past hour. She deflated in her chair and looked up to Chris. "What now? Do we just accept this?"

Even was more than surprised to see Chris shaking his head in determination. "No. No, I won't let him do this anymore... He needs to stop forcing his outdated ideas on this label or we won't sign new artists any time soon..."

"I agree," Even sighed. "But how on earth do you want to get him to agree, Chris?"

Something flickered in Chris's eyes. "I think I have an idea. Wait here, I'm going to talk to him and make him change his mind. If this won't do it, nothing will."

Even looked at the clock and wanted to protest as it was already past 3 pm but Chris was already out of the office.


	114. Chapter 114

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva is still trying to convince Isak to go to the meeting.


	115. Chapter 115

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris was able to get his dad to agree.

When the door opened again, Even was already sitting tensely on the edge of his chair. It was almost 20 to four and he was still here when he should be on his way to the KB already. He'd kill Chris if he were to be late and Isak wouldn't be there anymore.

Only when he had finished that thought, did Even realize that Chris had come back on his own. Bjørn was nowhere to be seen. While Even was trying to figure out whether that was a good sign or not, Chris casually sat down on his father's desk. He smiled at them, it wasn't his usually self-confident, charming smile but rather a... little, content smile. Even couldn't quite put his finger on it but hoped that it meant something positive.

"Okay, guys;' Chris eventually spoke. Even raised his eyebrows at him, urging him to just spit it out. "I talked to him... And I got him to agree with us. We will make a statement that the claims of VG are correct and that it was indeed a boost for Sonja's career and both of your images. We will add our and your sincerest apologies... and..."

When he trailed off, Even frowned. "And what?" he asked impatiently. He didn't have time for Chris' games or insecurities or whatever it was that kept him from continuing.

"And we will announce certain changes in the label that will take place in the very near future."

Before Even could even think about what that meant, Sonja next to him gasped loudly: "No? For real?" Even frowned at her and then at Chris. "What? I don't get it... What kind of changes?" Maybe he was just slow because his mind was so occupied with Isak - or maybe he was stupid, but he didn't care either way. He just wanted to know so that he could leave. If he would leave within the next minutes, he might still be able to make it to the KB almost in time.

Chris's smile amplified. "My father will retire and I am to take over the label's management and to modernize it to ensure that such things will not happen again. Sonja, it also means that you'll be able to come out."

While Sonja went to hug and thank him, Even just sat there with his mouth agape. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. Of course, he was very happy for Chris - and for Sonja and even for himself. The lies would finally, finally stop; he couldn't believe it. He also couldn't believe that - if this had happened just a couple of days earlier - he could have saved himself and Isak from quite a lot of heartache.

Even tried not to focus on it, instead, he patted Chris on the back. "Good for you, man... What did you tell him, though? I can't, for the love of me, imagine what would have gotten your dad to agree to this."

"Well, good that you asked..." Now, the typical grin was back on Chris's lips. "I came out to him, actually. And I told him that if he continues to treat me, my friends, and the rest of the community like this, I will leave the label and take both of you with me."

"Jeez... wow, I'm really, really proud of you, Chris," Even mumbled into his friend's ear while hugging him tightly. Then he moved away and checked his watch again and... fuck. "Shit... I have to go, I'm already late. I'm sorry, guys, but I can't stay... I... you can just put whatever in the statement and apology but I really have to go..."

Chris's eyes wandered to the big clock on the wall and his eyes widened. "Yes, of course... fuck, I'm sorry for keeping you so long, Even! If you hurry, you'll only be like five or ten minutes late. Go, go, go!"


	116. Chapter 116

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak isn't there.


	117. Chapter 117

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's still not there... Even is losing hope that he'll ever come.


	118. Chapter 118

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris releases the official statement.

Unfortunately, a big tabloid paper today has spread some rumors about the relationship between Sonja and Even. We, as management are very displeased with the event and the reactions. So, let us, first of all, say: the responsible person, leaking the information to the newspaper, has been let go earlier today because our label doesn't tolerate such behavior - we also will look into possible legal steps we can take against the newspaper.

However, we also would like to offer you the full truth of the published story. It is correct that the relationship between Sonja and Even wasn't quite as we made it to seem. While Sonja and Even were and remain great friends, there was never a romantic bond between them.

The reasons why we decided to pose them as a couple, are various. None of these reasons were to hurt anyone in the process and neither were they in any way homophobic. We are deeply sorry if anyone was affected by this -that was by no means our intention. One of the reasons was indeed to give SONJA's career as a singer a kickstart. We have, however, realized that no woman ever needs a fake relationship nor an influential man by her side to make her stand in the industry. Sonja, both as a person and an artist, is amazing and will continue to be so. She is talented, independent, and wonderful by herself.

An even stronger reason was that we simply felt the world was not yet ready for two great artists of the LGBTQ+ community to be out and proud and we wanted to protect our artists and their private lives. However, we have vastly reevaluated the situation and came to the conclusion that this assumption seems to be outdated. Especially Even was under the impression that it was time to give LGBTQ+ teenagers in Norway someone to look up to and identify with. Hence, his coming out was the first step in this direction.

We want to take the next steps right here and right now, as part of our apology and as a sign that we mean what we said and that we're willing to do better in the future: First, we're gonna donate a total of 1 Mio NOK to various causes in favor of the LGBTQ+ community. Secondly, we would like to proudly let you know - in agreement with the parties concerned - that we have actually two other members of the community in our midst: SONJA and senior manager and close friend to both Even and Sonja, Christoffer Schistad.

Again, we would like to offer our sincerest apologies - from both the management and Even and Sonja - to anyone who was affected by this or has taken offense in one way or another. We understand that this was not the correct way to handle things, even if we had our reasons to do so.

Additionally, we would like to use this opportunity, to inform you of changes in the management of the label that will happen in the near future. By the end of the year, our founder and CEO, Bjørn Schistad is going to retire. We wish him a happy retirement and well-deserved time off, though he will be dearly missed. His son and current senior manager, Christoffer, will take over from him and take it upon him to bring our label towards a bright, successful, and modern future.


	119. Chapter 119

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sonja publish their coming out posts.


	120. Chapter 120

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak's mind = blown.


	121. Chapter 121

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak finally shows up and Even can give his apology and explanation.

Isak's eyes wandered from his phone screen where Chris' Tweet was still open to the KB across the street and back again. He still couldn't quite believe what he just read - but then again, it didn't change much of anything. He had still been lied to and played by the one person he had trusted more than anyone (besides Jonas and Eva, obviously).

Indecisively, he looked at the coffee shop again. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Even, he did. He also wanted to hear his explanation and his apology. He just didn't think he was willing to forgive him - yet. So, what would be the use of going in, really? He probably would only be swayed by Even's beauty, his blue eyes, and his sweet words. And Isak didn't want that. He wanted to be angry, he had every right to be angry!

Also, he was over one and a half hours later, so Even wouldn't even be there anymore anyway. The only thing Isak would gain from going in would be embarrassment. Okay, he hadn't seen Even entering or leaving the cafe in the past 40 minutes that he had spent standing here trying to decide what to do but that didn't mean anything. There was probably some celebrity backdoor that Even could use to get away unseen because there was no way in hell he was still waiting in that KB for Isak.

Isak closed his eyes. He had to make a decision right now or he would still be standing here tomorrow morning.

So, eventually, his feet dragged him forwards towards the coffee shop and his shaky fingers opened the glass door. He stopped after entering to look around the inside scanning the tables for Even. But all he saw was students talking or studying, some of them familiar, some unknown.

Of course, Even wasn't here anymore. Who'd wait for almost two hours for a stubborn idiot who ignored your messages?

"Isak?"

Isak jumped at the deep voice coming from behind him. He jumped so hard, he almost tumbled over. The deep voice was so familiar to him, even though he had never heard it in the flesh before. It made him feel warm inside while goosebumps rose on his arms.

Slowly, he turned around and his eyes had to climb up a black shirt for a while until he met ocean blue eyes looking at him with fondness and almost shy anticipation. Isak had to swallow and looked back down to his feet. "Hi," he whispered in response, feeling himself blush bright pink.

Even was standing here, right in front of him, looking at him. And maybe this was the first time that Isak realized what it all meant. That e. was Even, that he had been talking to Even all along, that he was still having a crush on the same guy, he had been crushing on for years, that he had been talking to a famous singer for over a month, that his favorite artist might have a crush on him, too.

It was so much, Isak almost felt like fainting.

And maybe he looked like he would because suddenly, Even's arm was around his waist and he led Isak to a small table in a far-off corner. There he maneuvered Isak into one of the two armchairs before sitting down across from him. "I'm so glad you camel,' he said while pouring some water from a bottle into the glass in front of Isak.

Isak stared at it blankly. His mouth was really dry but his hands were still shaking, so he tried to restrain himself. Instead, he clawed them into the armrests of his chair and stared at his white knuckles.

There was silence for a moment and Isak felt like jumping out of his chair and running away but then, Even cleared his throat. "I'm so sorry, Isak, okay? If you believe nothing else I say, please at least believe that. I didn't mean to hurt you... I didn't even mean to lie to you as I did... I just... I don't even know, I probably wasn't thinking... Talking to you felt like the easiest, best thing I've ever done in my life. Just this once, I was just me, the nice guy from twitter and not Even, the singer... I fell for you so hard that I was already in too deep when I realized that I had to tell you who I was eventually."

"So you decided to just not tell me?" Isak spit - he had no idea where it came from, but apparently, his anger was winning over his shyness for once. "Because it was so nice to not be treated as the person you are? That is a pathetic excuse, Even."

Even lowered his eyes, clearly taken aback. "I know," he admitted. "And I'm not even trying to make excuses, Isak. I know what I did was wrong, that I shouldn't have lied to you. I know. I just want to explain why I did it and tell you how sorry I am over and over again."

Carefully, Isak considered this. An explanation was what he had come for, after all, so he probably should let Even talk at least. "Okay, fine... explain then."

"I made that account to see what people say about me behind my back... I know: pathetic, but that's how it was. I am not always as confident as I pretend to be around media and fans. I'm scared that people secretly hate me and talk about every little misstep I make, you know? It's even worse when I have an episode, so... yeah, well... When you followed me, I was intrigued. I always liked how you wrote - you were so different. Not partaking in the gossip, trying to tell people that my private life was none of their business and all that. Like - even if it hadn't been about me, I would've still liked and respected you so much for that, Isak."

Even paused to take a deep breath and take a sip of his water. Isak was reminded of his dry mouth and followed his example. His hands weren't shaking anymore.

"We slowly got to talk through comments and replies and I got to know you a little more... and I got to like you even more. But it still was nothing. I made my first mistake when I sent you a DM... but I just wanted to talk to you and I wanted to know if you liked the single so bad. Your opinion meant more to me than anyone else's, you know? So I just had to ask... And I enjoyed talking to you so much, I just couldn't stop."

Isak frowned. He hadn't expected Even to be so honest, so open, so raw. It was more than obvious that Even meant every word he said to him right now. "Okay, but then... you could've just... You even told me to tell Even my story. Why did you say that? So that you could use it for your lyrics without me finding out about your lie???"

"What?? No, of course not! No, Isak!" There was actual outrage on Even's face. "I would never... I just didn't know what else to do, okay? I knew I couldn't tell you the truth, so I had to say something... and it was stupid, I know, but I just panicked and it happened, okay? And if you don't want the songs that were inspired by your story on the album, I'll do everything I can to get them removed before the release, okay? I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or use you in any way... it's just that you really inspired me so much. I hadn't written one song for the album before I talked to you and then I wrote all of them in a couple of days."

A soft "Oh..." escaped Isak's mouth before he could stop himself. "The songs?" he added when realization hit him.

"Yeah, like I said... I got inspired by you to write in general but basically, besides 'Abandoned Boy', there's also 'Hidden For Too Long' that's about you. And kind of also 'So Different' - but it's partly my story, too."

"Woah," Isak mouthed before quickly hiding his overwhelming feelings by taking another sip from his glass. He swallowed heavily while trying to process. You don't have... you shouldn't remove them. They're your songs."

Even gave a small nod, his eyes wandering over Isak's face to make sure that it was truly alright with him. Then, he found the courage to continue: "So, we kept talking and talking and I realized that I was falling more and more for you. And I knew all along that I'd have to tell you the truth. I wanted to, I was just waiting for the right moment. Or maybe that was an excuse to not thinking about how scared I was about what you would do once I told you. That you would hate me for lying to you, that you would never talk to me again... I didn't think how much worse it'd be if you'd find out through somebody else. And now you hate me anyway..."

"I don't hate you," Isak interjected. "I could never hate you, Even. I'm just really angry with you... and disappointed. And I don't understand shit right now, but I would never, could never hate you."

There was an obvious weight falling from Even's shoulder after Isak's words. So, Isak felt obligated to add: "It doesn't mean I'm forgiving you, though."

"Yes... yes, of course not." Even sank back into his chair looking miserable. "I absolutely understand that. I've hurt you a lot."

"Yeah, you did. And I still don't understand why you didn't tell me eventually," Isak continued. "There were so many good opportunities... especially after you came out. I get that now, after the statement has been released, that you were probably also bound to a contract that made it harder for you to be real with me... but like... You should've told me, Even. I don't know if it would change anything right now, but you should have."

"I know and again, I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, Isak, but I know that I did. So, I get it... I really wanted to tell you, I've been gathering my courage to do it for way too long and when I finally managed to ask you to meet me, everything went to shit."

Isak nodded slowly. "I get that, I do but... I don't know what to do right now," he said and got up from his chair. "Everything is just too much right now. I'm sorry, Even... I just can't do this right now."

"But I..." Even sat there, looking like a small child being chastised by his parents. "Can I text you or...? I don't know? Can you text me when you're ready to talk to me again?"

Their insecure eyes met for some seconds, Even's glimmering with tears, and Isak wanted to throw it all overboard and kiss his sorrows away. Instead, he turned away. "I will text you when I can."


	122. Chapter 122

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even is devasted and asks Yousef to pick him up.


	123. Chapter 123

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He will wait.


	124. Chapter 124

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nosy asshole fans.


	125. Chapter 125

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak needs his friends and to not talk about Even for a bit.


	126. Chapter 126

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends, kebabs and beer.


	127. Chapter 127

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Sonja did a little Instagram research and found Eva.


	128. Chapter 128

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think Eva might have a little heart attack.


	129. Chapter 129

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaand they have a date.


	130. Chapter 130

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's just not that easy to forgive and only time can heal the damage caused.


	131. Chapter 131

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People mess up.


	132. Chapter 132

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soneva (Evaja?) date.


	133. Chapter 133

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick reminder that Even has an album coming out.


	134. Chapter 134

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva and Sonja are happy, Evak is miserable. Sonja advises Even to do something about it.


	135. Chapter 135

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Even reads through their old YT comments, Isak watches Even's old YT covers.


	136. Chapter 136

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even is apparently writing another song.


	137. Chapter 137

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But what does it mean? The album is already finished after all...


	138. Chapter 138

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak gets a YT notification from artvandeley at 21.21


	139. Chapter 139

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is at a loss of words.


	140. Chapter 140

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even's video and song for Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Alexander Stewart - Shy
> 
> Feel free to leave Even some comments on the video on YT... he may reply. ;-)


	141. Chapter 141

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Isak, he really did that.


	142. Chapter 142

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak better be there tomorrow or he might get into trouble with Even's friends.


	143. Chapter 143

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is still processing.


	144. Chapter 144

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please be there, Isak.


	145. Chapter 145

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He came.

It was exactly 9 pm when Even sat down on the bench Isak had described to him as his most special place in Oslo. Because this was the place where he finally could reveal his true self to the most important people in his life.

Even loved Isak's story behind this bench being his special place. It was really sweet -and very Isak of him.

However, he wasn't able to enjoy the view or imagine Isak telling his friends the truth while he waited. Instead, he nervously twitched his foot and looked at his watch every ten seconds or so.

He was so scared that Isak wouldn't show up, that he had decided to not forgive him after all or that his song had come too soon and he just wasn't ready yet.

Also, what if he hated the song?

After about 15 excruciating minutes, Even got up from the bench to walk around nervously. It was still more than four minutes until 21:21, but he started to look around hoping to see Isak walking up to the bench anyway.

Of course, Isak was nowhere to be seen yet.

Because he wouldn't come, we wouldn't forgive Even. He would leave him heartbroken and in pieces.

Just as he turned around to leave, because he wouldn't be able to wait for two hours again just to be disappointed, blond curls appeared in his field of vision.

Even slammed back onto the bench, overwhelmed by his feelings.

Isak was here.

They shyly smiled at each other and Isak sat down next to Even on the bench after a minute of silence.

"Hey," Isak whispered, their shoulders touching - and Even realized, with a jolt of excitement, that this was the first time they were actually touching. Or well, their jackets were - but it was something and it made a shiver run down his back nevertheless.

Even returned the greeting and shuffled slightly so that he was even closer to Isak, their shoulders now pressed together. He didn't seem to mind.

"So..." Isak started after another moment of awkward silence. Even smiled at him, urging him on. He needed Isak to say something -even if it would be negative, he couldn't live with this uncertainty anymore. "You've written a fucking song for me."

Even blushed while he nodded. "Yeah... yeah, I did. I'm sorry if you didn't like it or... I can take it down. But I just... I had to. I needed to get the words out and tell you how I feel, Isak. You can do with it whatever you want. I don't expect you to forgive me now or anything... Okay, maybe I hope you will, but you don't have to, obviously-"

He abruptly stopped when hands were grabbing onto him and turned him towards Isak. Isak looked up at him with his beautiful, big green eyes and a smile. "Are you kidding me? I loved it, Even," he whispered. One of his hands slowly moved up until he was grabbing onto Even's chin. "And I forgive you, okay? Just don't ever lie to me again."

Before Even could say that he wouldn't, Isak's lips were already on his.

And it was glorious.

He was finally kissing the boy he had been crushing on for four years. And it was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

He never wanted to stop kissing Isak ever again.


	146. Chapter 146

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These fan bitches are being so annoying that Chris intervenes.


	147. Chapter 147

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💛


	148. Chapter 148

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak's new lullaby is Even's song.


	149. Chapter 149

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People think Isak is lucky... aren't they right? :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx to the people who followed this live on Twitter and commented on the video. <3


	150. Chapter 150

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's cuter? I don't know...


	151. Chapter 151

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas is very, very single.


	152. Chapter 152

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This dumbass didn't think about that.


	153. Chapter 153

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak doesn't like the idea of being a person of interest at all.


	154. Chapter 154

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Official girlfriends.


	155. Chapter 155

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even seems to sense that this is a topic Isak isn't comfortable with it, so he tries to avoid it.


	156. Chapter 156

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But in their little bubble, they're fine.


	157. Chapter 157

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some flirting...


	158. Chapter 158

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even will have a release party for his album soon.


	159. Chapter 159

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even asks Isak if he wants to come, but Isak isn''t ready yet.


	160. Chapter 160

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just you and Even, no one else matters, Isak.


	161. Chapter 161

I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's gonna be alright  
People keep talking, they can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's gonna be alright  
People keep talking, they can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel

I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try, try to divide something so real  
So 'til the end of time, I'm telling you there ain't no one

No one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you


	162. Chapter 162

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yousef wants to bring someone to the party, as well.


	163. Chapter 163

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your bestie is happy, you're happy.


	164. Chapter 164

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a small world we live in...


	165. Chapter 165

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's happening tonight... will Isak be there?


	166. Chapter 166

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris wants to know, too... and has an announcement to make.


	167. Chapter 167

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is still indecisive.


	168. Chapter 168

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone on their way... well, everyone but Isak.


	169. Chapter 169

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak eventually decided to get over himself and go to Even's party.

Isak checked the clock again before falling back onto his back. It was 6.40 pm; Eva and Jonas had just left the Kollektiv. Of course, Eva had knocked on his door but he had just ignored her.

Their conversation was still playing in his head, as well as the one that he had with Jonas last week.

Was he really making this more complicated than it actually was?

He wanted to be with Even and he couldn't really imagine not being with Even - so he should just go to that party, right? Fuck his anxiety, fuck the press and fuck the fans that might talk shit about him or look at him in the street. None of that mattered.

But Even mattered - only Even. He and Even mattered. They mattered. And all the rest was irrelevant.

So, he should probably stop wasting time and make sure to get to Even as quickly as possible.

Isak took another glance at the clock, and then he jumped from the bed to open his closet. Cluelessly, he filed through his clothes for a while. Okay... so what do people wear to an album release party?

Eventually, he grabbed his only suit and put it on; though he felt ridiculously overdressed.

When Isak eventually arrived at the venue, it was already ten past seven and there wasn't anyone at the entrance doors to let him in. And no matter how hard he pulled on the door handle, it wouldn't budge one bit.

Frustrated, he kicked the door before stepping back and looking around if he could see anyone who might be able to help him. But there was no one in sight.

He was too fucking late.

"Well, fuck," he cursed under his breath while trying to think of his options. It didn't seem like he had any left, though...

With barely any hope left, he rounded the building to check the back entrance. Maybe he would be able to find an open door there? Back entrances were usually open for deliveries and stuff, right?

Once he had rounded the last corner, he abruptly stopped.

There was a tall figure leaning against the wall, a lit cigarette between his long fingers.

His heart tumbled over and Isak almost did, too, when he realized who was standing there. It was ridiculous, he was being ridiculous - but there was nothing he could do about it. Even though he had spent almost every day with Even in the past month, he was still reacting this way when he saw the older boy.

And maybe he always would.

Maybe that was what happened when you were in love. Or maybe he should just go see a cardiologist...

"I didn't know you smoked," he heard himself speak before he Even realized that he was talking.

Even got so spooked by hearing a voice seemingly belong to no one, he accidentally dropped his cigarette before he turned around to look for the source of his scare.

Once his eyes locked on Isak, he calmed down immediately, and maybe there was also a sparkling in his eyes.

"You're here," he whispered, overwhelmed and almost disbelieving before he stomped out the cigarette to walk towards Isak.

Isak smiled back at him while walking towards him as well to meet him halfway. "Of course I'm here," he said once they were standing in front of each other. "Where else would I be?"

"Right..." Even raised an eyebrow at him. "It's not like you said you couldn't do this."

With an eye-roll, Isak just flung himself into Even's arms. "For you - for you, I can do anything. For you and with you."

"Jeez, that's corny."

Nevertheless, Even wrapped Isak up in his arms and placed several kisses on his hair and forehead. Isak frowned up at him: "You know, I can just go back home and order myself a pizza..."

"Don't you dare!" Even gripped on harder to him and pulled him in closer. Their lips were almost touching now, their shaky breaths tickling over the other's face. "Don't you dare, baby... you look amazing in that suit, by the way. Can't wait to take it off later."

Brightly, Even grinned at him while Isak blushed deeply. "Oh my god, shut up... I can't introduce myself as your official boyfriend with a fucking boner."

They both laughed before their lips finally found each other for a long, deep kiss.


	170. Chapter 170

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Official boyfriends.


	171. Chapter 171

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're in love, we get it!


	172. Epilogue: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of months later - Evka on tour.


	173. Epilogue: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's so proud of his boyfriend.


	174. Epilogue: Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the last concert of the tour is done.


	175. Epilogue: Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight in Paris.


	176. Epilogue: Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then I did a thing again... *ooops*

When they finally found the Norwegian version of the "I love you on the wall, they stopped to kiss. Isak was almost on his tip-toes, his hands resting on Even's shoulders and his heart beating way too fast once again.

They only ever stopped kissing once they had to breathe in some fresh air.

Isak felt giddy, almost drunk - drunk on love -and had to let out a shaky laugh before resting his head against Even's chest. "Jeg elsker deg: he happily whispered against his boyfriend's shirt.

"I love you, too: Even replied in a similar tone and then pressed a kiss on top of Isak's head while wrapping his arms around him.

They stood like this for what felt like an eternity and yet, just not long enough.

When Even pulled away, Isak almost whined. He just wanted to stay here in this moment for a while longer. He would say for forever but he knew that was out of the question.

"Oh, stop, you needy boy: Even laughed.

And then, everything happened too fast for Isak to process.

Suddenly, Even was on one knee in front of him and there was a little casket in his hand and Isak let out the most embarrassing shocked noise as he stared at Even.

This couldn't be happening, this... was happening?!

"Baby, listen to me." Even's soft, deep voice was finally reaching him after what felt like minutes of shock. Isak blinked until his sight was clear enough again to actually see his boyfriend in front of him. "I love you so much... and this past year with you - with all the ups and downs we had - has been the best year of my life."

Slowly, Isak nodded - because yes, it had been his best year too.

Starting to talk to Even in the comments might have been his best idea yet. Even when it led to a bit of heartbreak in between, it had been worth it.

He has found the man of his dreams.

The man of his dreams who was about to propose to him, fuck!

"I love you so much, Isak Valtersen," Even continued, the softest smile playing on his lips. And I'm so happy that, despite your reservations and anxieties, you decided to be with me in every way."

Isak blushed, he actually fucking blushed in the midst of Paris in the middle of the night with his boyfriend kneeling in front of him. And okay, maybe there was a tear or two, as well.

But who could blame him? "Will you marry me, Isak?"

He snapped out of his thoughts immediately and gulped like a fish on dry land.

Words... how did you use your mouth again to form them?

Even didn't falter, he opened the casket to present a simple but beautiful silver ring to Isak. "Take your time, I'm not going anywhere, you know... it might get a little uncomfortable but I can stay here all night -for you, with you."

"Faen, Even..." It was more breathed out than actually spoken. "Yes, yes, of fucking course, I will marry, you idiot!"


	177. Epilogue: Part VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future husbands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END.  
> Thanks so very much for reading me once again. <333


End file.
